Feels Like Home
by Noukka
Summary: [If you knew how lonely my life has been, And how long I've felt so low, If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, And change my life the way you've done] Oneshot, Troypay


Hey, so now I am finally back with something new. I wanted to write something with this song in, cause it is just so good. Well, this is a Troypay one-shot. Really hope you like it. But please enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical. Or the song Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk.

* * *

**Feels Lik****e Home**

**Sharpay's POV**

**Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
****Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms**

I was sitting in the bathroom, with tears in my eyes. I was at Troy's. Gabriella had dumped Troy some time ago. She was in love with someone else, she had told Troy. The one Gabriella had fallen for was my own brother, Ryan. The last couple days before she had broke up with Troy she had flirted wildly with Ryan. I knew how much Ryan like Gabriella. He loved the attention Gabriella had given him. When he heard the news that she broke up with Troy, he had been happy the whole week. Ryan had finally pulled himself together and asked Gabriella to the homecoming dance. She had said yes but she would only go with him on one condition: He would be her boyfriend.

Troy had hold him for himself. He was really down over Gabriella's break up. One day I had found him in the dressing room to the stage. I was about to change clothes when I heard a sniffle. I had never seen Troy cry, but that was what he was doing. I can remember it clearly.

"_Troy, why are you crying?" I had asked softly. I had taken a seat next to him and put an arm around him. He had looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. They were full of tears and pain. _

"_I am not crying" he just said and wiped away one of his tears. He looked away. He didn't want me to see him cry. _

"_Troy it is okay to cry. I do it myself. Ever since I lost my mom. You don't know what she meant to me." I told with pain in my voice. I could feel a tear forming in my eyes, just thinking about my mom, Lillian. _

"_Why are you even here? I thought you couldn't stand me!" Troy attacked me._

"_You are right, I can't. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you when I find you weld up in tears" I yelled back at him. I was about to get up when he pulled me down again._

"_I am sorry Sharpay. I am not used to that you care about me. You always act like you don't care about anybody else than you self. You never express your feelings." Troy explained. He looked at me and tried to smile. _

"_It's okay Troy. I just don't want people to know how weak I actually am. You should just know. Well, enough about me. Why are you sitting here all alone with red eyes?" I returned his smile. _

"_Gabriella" Troy simply said. _

"_Gabriella" I repeated and nodded. "You haven't got over her break up?"_

"_No, I miss her so much. She was the one for me, I am sure. But I guess she didn't think the same about me." New tears started to slide down his cheek. I wiped them away. Í lifted his head with my index finger._

"_You find someone else, who love you for the sensitive person you are" I got up. I reached out my hands to help Troy up. "Come on, let's go to class". _

_Troy whispered quiet to himself: "I hope you are right". He didn't think I heard it, but I did. _

I had talked to Gabriella and told her how down Troy was. She had talked to Troy, and whatever she had told him he was better. Gabriella and Troy became best friends. He often visited her. Troy and Ryan also became good friends, since Gabriella were together with them both often. Ryan started to feel bad for me. One day he and Gabby invited me over to Gabriella's house. We had a lot of fun in each other's company, but then Ryan and Gabriella went up to her for some privacy.

Troy and I was left alone in her house. I hadn't talked to Troy since that day in the dressing room. So there was an awkwardly silence in the house when Gabby and Ryan left us alone. None of us knew what to say, we just looked at each other. I press myself to say something.

"_You wanna get out of here?" I said. "It feels weird to in this house when the owner of it is in another room, you know what I mean?"_

_Troy nodded: "Where do you wanna go?" _

"_Hmm…good question. What about…Macy's? We could have a milkshake?" I suggested. _

"_Fine for me. I'll drive, if that's okay with you?" Troy said. I nodded after all I taken my bike over to Gabriella. I hadn't got my drivers licenses yet. _

_We drove in silence. I didn't know what to say. I was thinking back at that day in the dressing room, when Troy suddenly said something:_

"_Thank you for supporting me that day, you know." Troy said unsecure. He gave me a weak smile. _

"_You are welcome." I replied and smile too. _

"_And for making everything between me and Gabby good again. She hadn't talked to me the whole week after she broke up with me." Troy thanked me. _

"_I am just glad that you are good friends now. You know you actually mean a lot to Ryan also. After you two became friends, he became gladder. Maybe it was because he had made his own friends and didn't only was with me." I said. I was actually pretty sad about it. It meant that I was more alone, since Ryan was my only friend. A single tear started to form in my eye. _

"_Yeah, he is pretty funny. You know, how he is. You should have seen him when we played basket ball. He couldn't score." Troy said with a smile playing on his lips. He parked the car in an open spot. I stepped out of the car. We entered Macy's together. _

"_What do you want?" Troy asked polite. My eyes slide down the menu._

"_A milkshake with Blackberries and Strawberries." I said and found my wallet. _

"_Okay, I'll go order" Troy said. _

"_Wait, I want to pay" I said and gave him some money. He took them, cause he knew it wasn't a discussion he would win. A few minutes after he came back with the milkshakes. He put it in front of me and I quick took a sip of it. _

"_You know that day in the dressing room, you told me that you didn't want people to know how weak you are or were. I mean you aren't weak. Are you?" Troy asked__ after a while. He looked at me with the same eyes he sent me in the dressing room, just without the tears. _

"_Yeah, I am. You can tell this to anybody, okay?" I looked at him. He nodded. "Okay, the loss of my mom really hurt me. Every day I came home from school, I went to my room crying. Ryan often comforted me, but it didn't help much. Our dad isn't home much. He is always busy with his work. So, we were left alone. I had a really close relationship with my mom. All the crying went on for two years. Every day in school I pulled this act off, because I didn't want anybody to know how weak I was. I became more manipulating in school, but when I heard what people called me it actually hurt me. I was always almost crying, but I saved my tears for home." I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to see his face. _

"_How did your mom die?" Troy asked. _

"_In a car accident. A drunk driver drove over for red and right into her. She died right away." I said. I could feel I was almost crying. I took another sip of my milkshake. _

"_Sharpay, people wont despise you if you show them how you really are and how you really feel." Troy said and tried to comfort her. _

Those words really changed my life. I got a new friend that day, Troy. I wouldn't be without him for everything in the world. He became my best friend. We started to spend more time together. That was when it started to go wrong. I slowly fell for him. His ocean blue eyes. All I wanted to do was for him to hold around me.

**There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life **

I wasn't sure he felt the same way, so I tried to hide my feelings. But it was hard to do. Every part of him made me love him even more. I couldn't be around him, without my heart started to beat faster. Once I couldn't almost not breath, he was so close to me.

_I had just picked up my books I needed for my next class. They were all in my hand. I was walking in the direction of the classroom. Troy was a few meter away. He was talking with Taylor, Chad and Gabriella. I was looking at him, taking in his good look. That was when I twisted my foot, because of my stupid Prada heels. All my books and papers landed all over the floor. I got up on my knees and started to pick up the paper and book near myself. Troy started to help and took them near himself. Suddenly a hand was offered to help me up. I looked up and saw Troy. I careful took his hand. I was sure it was shaking and wet. I looked into his eyes all the time. _

"_Here you go, Sharpay" Troy handed me my books. "You should really be more careful." _

_I took the books. "Thank you" I stammed. He was about to walk away: "Hey, Troy can I have a ride with you home after school?"_

"_Sure" he said and sent me one of his famous smiles. _

It made my heat melt. Just his voice was enough to comfort me. I hoped that one day we would become more than friends, and that this feeling I had inside would last forever and could be returned by him.

**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
**

I looked down myself. I was wearing a white halt neck dress. I had bought it in the hope of Troy would notice me. What a waste. Troy had invited Gabriella, Ryan and me over tonight. We were seeing a movie, Gabriella had chosen the movie. That meant something really romantic. We had watched about an hour when I couldn't take it anymore. I had gone to the bathroom, where my tears slowly started to slide down my cheeks.

Why couldn't my life be like a movie? Where everything ended happily ever after. All I wanted was for Troy to like me, but this time my money couldn't help me. It couldn't just buy his love, like I bought everything else. Money wasn't important, they were air. They couldn't be at the same level as Troy's love. I just wanted it so much. More tears rolled down my cheek.

Ever since Troy came into my life, everything changed. I wasn't no longer lonely. Ryan wasn't at much at home since he had started to date Gabriella. The only friend I had also left me. But if he didn't everything wouldn't be like it is today. Then Gabriella and Troy wouldn't be my friends too.

Being without Ryan and without friends made me feel like a little girl, all alone in the jungle. But help came and saved me from my loneliness. It all changed my life and made me feel more alive.

**A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light****  
**

Troy became my light in the dark. If he just would take my all the way out the dark. Feel my love and love me back. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Maybe I can live only with your friendship. Just you always are by my side. Shine through the dark and lead my footsteps.

I had lost the track of time. How long I had been out here, I didn't know, but it couldn't be long. Could it? Suddenly a knock came from the door. I looked up.

"Sharpay, is something wrong? You have been out the bathroom for an hour now. Gabriella and Ryan have already left." Troy said on the other side of the door.

Had there really gone an hour? Troy tried to open the door. He couldn't see me like this.

"Sharpay, could you open the door?" Troy asked. NO, I won't. You can see me like this. I thought to myself.

"Like now fore example?" Troy said again. I had to open. I slowly approached the door and unlocked it. I took a step back and Troy stepped in. He took a look at me.

"Why have you been crying?" Troy asked softly. I took a seat on the toilet soap and hide my head in my hands. Troy came over to me and kneeled down in front of me. He pulled some of my hair behind my ear.

"Sharpay, what is wrong? You can tell me, I won't tell anybody" Troy tried to get me to talk. He took one of my hands in his hand. I looked at him into his flawless blue eyes.

"It is just that…" I started but lost my courage. He looked waiting at me. I looked down and started to cry again.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen" Troy said and wiped one of her tears away.

"That is exactly the problem. Nothing is ever going to happen and I want it so much to do" I cried out.

"What is it you want to happen?" Troy asked.

I looked down and whispered: "Us".

"What did you say? I couldn't hear it" Troy said.

"I want us to be an item" I said a little louder.

"Aren't we friends? That's an us. So why are you crying? I will always be there for you" Troy tried to comfort me.

"I mean not just as friends. Troy ever since we became close friends, I started to have feelings for you. And you know how sensitive I am, and that movie didn't make it better." I cover my head in my hands. I could feel Troy was looking at me. He removed my hands and looked right into my eyes. All of sudden he leaned in. I closed my eyes, was this actually happening? His lips collided with mine. He opened my lips with his tong. A soft moan slipped out. I put my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, my feet left the ground and Troy carried me up to his room. A big smile was all over my face. He put me on his bed.

**If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much  
**

I lay down on the bed and Troy crawled over me. He kissed the valley between my breast and up my neck. He softly bit my ear.

"Sharpay, I love you. For so long. When you entered my house today in that dress, I almost couldn't control myself. I wanted to kiss you and hold you in my arms." Troy whispered into my ear and tried to untie the dress. I kissed his neck softly and let him get me out of the dress.

He let the dress lie on the floor, I would have protested if it weren't for his sweet touches. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. It landed beside the dress. He kissed me passionately. His hand sledded down over my body. His touch gave me goose pimples.

"I love you, Troy. It feels so good to finally be in your arms." I planted a kiss on his nose.

"I love you too. You were right that day in the dressing room. I found somebody who likes me." Troy said and smiled. He was about to kiss me again, but I stopped him.

"No, you are wrong. I don't like you!" I said. "I love you" I planted my soft lips on his.

**It f****eels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

A single glazing tears rolled down my cheek. Troy noticed it right away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me softly.

"No, not at all. I just love everything about you. Your sweet touches. Your sweet kisses. I have never in my life felt so much at home. Ever since mom died, our house lost its light. My mom was always happy and cheered us up when we were down. But when she died, the house lost its sparkle. Ryan and I were left alone in the big house. I never felt me at home anymore. But here with you I just feel so comfortable. Like my mom always cheered me up. I feel like my mom has sent you to me. To cheer me up in bad times." I said. Troy looked intense at me. He listened to me. No one beside mom and Ryan had ever done that.

"Sharpay, if you break up with me. You will be leaving me crying more than I did when Gabriella broke up with me." Troy said.

"Well, Troy we are not even a couple" Sharpay started but was cut off:

"Well, I don't sleep with girls if they aren't my girlfriend" Troy said and added: "So, don't try to break up with me already"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. I was about to say that I really wanted to be your girlfriend. So don't think you are getting rid of me that easily" I sent him a big smile. Troy leaned in and gave me a passionately kiss.

"I don't hope so. You have to meet my parents" Troy lit up. "And I invite you on a date tomorrow, and then we have to go on some kind of vacation together in the next coming holiday."

"Troy, I will do anything for you" I promised.

"Good, well then just start with loving me" Troy replied.

"I already do" I said and kissed his neck and up.

**It f****eels like I'm all the way back where I belong

* * *

**

There you go. I hope you liked it, cause I was actually a little bit nervous to post this. But please give me your opinion.

Love ya all…

Toodles Melle…

Peace out!


End file.
